


Everybody Talks

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

Patrick wakes up to Pete straddling his waist, ass pressing against his morning wood and he groans; not because of the sparks of pleasure but because Pete's talking. "Patrick, you awake yet? I had this idea for a promo poster and I think it'd be really cool if you told me if it was too Andy Warhol meets soft grunge or if I'm onto something, also hey there..." Pete grinds down on his last words, and this time Patrick whimpers slightly. 

 

Pete laughs and does it again, Patrick bucks up into it and encourages Pete to continue, it's too early for words, "So is that a yes or a no on coming to look at it?" Pete's a little out of breath as he continues the grind.

 

"Later...this now." Patrick manages, reaching up to hold Pete in place. Pete laughs again, low and breathy like he's amused that he woke Patrick up early for no good reason and it's just so silly that Patrick's trying to get something out of this annoying situation. He suddenly stops moving and Patrick wants to tell him to either suck his dick or go away so he can go back to sleep. 

 

Somehow Pete reads his mind. He's halfway down Patrick's body and tugging at his boxers before he stops again, "Do you remember when the AP interview is today? Are we calling them or are they calling us, because if we're supposed to call them I think-"

 

Patrick thrusts up and tries to get Pete's attention back on his cock, Pete's words trail off and he leans in and takes Patrick between his lips, sliding down just less than halfway, his tongue doing the most damage as a hand wraps firmly around him. It's slow but worth it, until Pete's mouth comes off with a slight pop, his hand still stroking at the same pace, "Can I borrow that one shirt you have? The one that's like..it's multicolored and it's button up? If i cut it would you freak out? Actually just, where'd you get it? I'll get you another one..."

 

Patrick keens and reaches down to guide Pete's mouth back to his cock, Pete makes a surprised noise as the warm and moist heat of his mouth returns to Patrick's senses. Pete seems to take the hint and continue blowing him, Patrick's hands curl into Pete's hair. He needs to wash it, or brush it maybe, it's scratchy but soft between his fingers, he massages Pete's scalp and revels in the feeling for a few minutes before Pete gets bored and slides back up his body.

 

"Fuck me?" Pete rasps, and Patrick couldn't have been happier to hear him ask. He nods to Pete and waits for him to go get a condom and lube, Patrick just lays there, stroking himself and thinking about the dream he had been having about Batman. 

 

"Patrick? Patrick...hey, for some reason the only condoms I have are flavored so, banana or chocolate?" Patrick looks at him, eyebrow corked at an angle.

 

"I don't care, you pick."

 

"Okay, banana it is...chocolate just seems weird...why do I have these?" He tosses it onto Patrick's stomach as he undresses himself further and climbs back into bed, straddling Patrick's thighs and barely stalling to uncap the lube and work himself open. Patrick lets his hand fall away from his own cock to reach for Pete's, stroking him as Pete fingers himself, sighing softly and making almost no noise at all. 

 

But that doesn't last long, "Do you think I should get a hair cut? I had Vanilla Ice lines shaved into my head like a year ago, I think it looked good..." Pete mumbles this in between pressing another finger into himself and pushing up into Patrick's hand. Patrick lets go of Pete and looks up at him exasperated. Pete had been like this since they started doing this again. Usually Patrick was drunk or or blaring Prince, or hyped up from playing a show and didn't care (or a combination), but now, half-awake and horny as fuck, Pete was more than a little annoying. Pete just laughed and pulled his fingers free, opening the condom, "You want me to?"

 

Patrick shrugs and let's Pete do the work, the least he can do for all the talking. Pete finishes sliding the slippery latex over Patrick's dick and prepares to slide himself down as well. He closes his eyes and winces as he goes down, Patrick can't watch after that, he just lets his eyes close and lets his hands run soothingly over Pete's thighs. 

 

Pete grinds slow, adjusting himself and driving Patrick crazy. "Hey..." Pete almost whispers in the quiet, "Hey Patrick?"

 

Patrick makes some form of noise in response. "D'you think we could incorporate like....wedding dresses into a live show? Like, Joe would look great in one, it'd be an awesome throwback to-"

 

Patrick thrusts up, and Pete gasps and shuts up, pressing himself back down hard. Patrick continues this, getting Pete to make the right kind of sex noises, moans, groans, hard breaths and whimpers. Patrick's pretty sure his thighs are bruising a few minutes in, but he doesn't stop, doesn't want to. Pete leans over him, braces his hands at Patrick's waist as Patrick thrusts up harder, "Fuck, Patrick...harder just-more please..." and Patrick gives his all. He ignores the sweat sliding off of them, the sounds of the bed creaking, the skin on skin porno sounds reverberating every millisecond. "Patrickpatrickpatrick, so close fuck-" Pete's voice is shaking.

 

Then something happens, and Patrick can't quite pinpoint why, but when Pete sits up again, leaning his head back and jerking himself self off as he bounces in Patrick lap, he says, "We should write a song about this, and like-fuck-like uh-hide it on the next album- oh god yes- and a-and have a sample of you moaning in i-it-ahh fuck..."

 

And Patrick stops, panting and looking up at Pete, expression stuck between shock and annoyance. Pete whimpers and looks down, hips still moving in a pathetic attempt to bring that euphoria back. 

 

"Can you ever shut the fuck up?" Pete looks confused now and sad and Patrick's heart would have been broken if he weren't still trying to get off. Pete knelt up and let Patrick slide out of him, sitting on his knees next to Patrick on the bed, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

Patrick just huffed and sat up, pulling Pete into a kiss, and the spark was back. Pete was devouring his mouth and Patrick was pressing him into the mattress, tongues dancing around each other frantically as Patrick bent Pete just how he liked, sliding back in. It was harder then to keep kissing him, but Pete mostly stayed quiet, letting Patrick build them back up. Pete was whispering at first, sweet nothings against Patrick's neck, then he was louder, then they were words and Patrick just wasn't having it.

 

He pulled out abruptly and Pete protested, "NO! Patrick, I'm sorry I didn't, it's reflex an-"

 

Patrick huffed, "Turn over." and Pete nodded and did as he was told. Patrick further positioned him to his liking, pulling his ass up, and pushing at Pete's shoulder blades until his face was pressed almost harshly into the pillows as he thrust into him. Pete's moans were muffled and Patrick let his ring loudly at it. Patrick didn't last long after that, and Pete seemed to like being pressed face first into the mattress if coming before Patrick did was any indication. 

The other indication came after they had both started cooling down, laying side by side, "Fuck...Patrick that was amazing, the way you just...just took control I mean..I guess I deserved it but...maybe I'm into asphyxiation? You should try choking me next time we fuck or-"

 

"Pete?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Pete just laughed and settled closer to Patrick, but he stayed quiet and Patrick managed to get a nap in. They missed their phone interview with AP though.


End file.
